livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Denizel (ScorpiusRisk)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Bard Level: 2 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven, Goblin, Gnomish Deity: Cortessa Abilities STR: 08 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 19 +4 (13 pts)+2 racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 14 = + CON (0) + FC (00) (Bard) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 16 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (03) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = 01 (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: 00 = (01) + STR (-1) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (01) + STR (-1) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = 01 (03) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = 01 (03) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' base, 20' because of medium encumbrance Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger (melee): Attack: +0 = (1) + Strength (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger (ranged): Attack: +03 = (1) + Dexterity (02) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10 ft. Light Crossbow: Attack: +04 = (1) + Dexterity (02) + Misc (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, 80 ft. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Low-light Vision: See twice as far as humans in dim light Adaptability: Skill Focus (Linguistics) Elf-Blood: Counts as both Elf and Human for race related effects Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects; +2 saves against enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: +2 Perception Multitalented: Favored classes: Bard, Oracle Base Languages: Common & Elven. Class Features Bard (Court Bard) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor and shields (except tower). Prof with all Simple Weapons and longsowrd, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip Bardic Performance: Standard action, 8 rounds per day of usage Countersong: Counter Sound based effect Distraction: Counter sight based effects Fascinate: Can fascinate target, causing them to take a -4 on skill checks Satire: Can cause targets to take a -1 penalty on attack and damage rolls (minimum 1) and a -1 penalty on fear and charm effects as long as Denizel continues performing. This penalty increases by –1 at 5th level and every six levels thereafter. Satire is a language-dependent, mind-affecting ability that uses audible components. This performance replaces inspire courage. Heraldic Expertise: A court bard gains a bonus equal to half his bard level on Diplomacy, Knowledge (history), Knowledge (local), and Knowledge (nobility) checks minimum +1). Once per day, the court bard can also reroll a check against one of these skills, though he must take the result of the second roll even if it is worse. He can reroll one additional time per day at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. This ability replaces bardic knowledge. Versatile Performance: Denizel can use Perform (Dance) in place of an Acrobatics Check. Well Versed: Denizel gains a +4 bonus on saving throws made against bardic performance, sonic, and language-dependent effects. Cantrips: 0-Level spells that consume no spell slots. Spells: Spontaneous - arcane (CHA) Feats Deceitful (Level 1): +2 to Bluff and Disguise Weapon Focus L. Crossbow (Level 2): +1 to attack rolls with a crossbow Traits Cortessan Courtesan : Denizel has worked in the temples and courts as a (Religion) Courtier in services to Cortessa. He knows how to flatter, please and listen. He gains a +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy and Sense Motive Checks used to gather information. Charming (Social): Denizel is attractive and knows how to use his presence to influence those around him. Denizel gains a +1 Trait Bonus to Bluff or Diplomacy checks against creatures that are, or could be, sexually attracted to him. Denizel gains +1 Trait Bonus to the DC of any language-dependent spell cast on any such creature. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 16 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Bard 02) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise* 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff* 11 2 3 4 +2 (Deceitful) Climb* -4 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Craft ( )* 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy* 09 1 3 4 +1 (Heraldic Exp) Disable Device -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise* 11 2 3 4 +2 (Deceitful) Escape Artist* -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate* 04 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana)* 02 1 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng)* 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography)* 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History)* 0 0 1 +1 (Heraldic Exp) Knowledge (Local)* 03 1 0 1 +1 (Heraldic Exp) Knowledge (Nature)* 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility)* 06 1 3 1 +1 (Heraldic Exp) Knowledge (Planes)* 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion)* 02 1 0 1 +0 Linguistics* 09 2 3 1 +3 (Skill Focus) Perception* 04 1 0 1 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform (Dance)* 08 1 3 4 +0 Profession (Courtier)* 05 1 3 1 +0 Ride -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive* 05 1 3 1 +0 Sleight of Hand* -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft* 02 1 0 1 +0 Stealth* -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim -4 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Use Magic Device* 0 0 4 +0 ++ACP for medium encumbrance is -3. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 (2/day) * Daze (DC 14 Will) * Charm Person (DC 15 Will) * Detect Magic * Disguise Self * Light * Hideous Laughter (DC 15 Will) * Message * Prestidigitation Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit Free -- lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Dagger (x1) 02 gp 01 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Bolts (18) 02 gp 02 lb Signet Ring 05 gp -- lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb Buckler 15 gp 05 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 04 lb Trail Rations 08 gp 04 lb Small Steel Mirror 10 gp .5 lb Hempen Rope 01 gp 10 lb Sewing Needle .5 gp -- lb Various Thread .5 gp -- lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Comb and Grooming Material 01 gp 01 lb Wand of Cure Light Wounds (20c) 00 gp -- lb Donkey 08 gp -- lb Saddlebags 04 gp 08 lb Bit and Bridle 02 gp 01 lb Tent 10 gp 20 lb Courtier's Outfit 30 gp 06 1b Bedroll .1 gp 05 lb Total Cost: 366.1 gp Personal Weight: 58 lb Mule Weight: 40 lb Light Medium Heavy Heavy Encumbrance Max Weight: 0-30 31-60 61-90 Finances PP: 00 GP: 400 SP: 31 CP: 05 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Sandy the Donkey Donkey (Adjusted Pony) CR 1/2 XP 200 N Medium animal Init +1; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +7 DEFENSE AC 11, touch 11, flat-footed 10 (+1 Dex) hp 13 (2d8+4) Fort +5, Ref +4, Will +0 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee 2 hooves –3 (1d3) STATISTICS Str 13, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 2, Wis 11, Cha 4 Base Atk +1; CMB +2; CMD 13 (17 vs. trip) Feats Endurance, Alertness Skills Perception +7 SQ docile SPECIAL ABILITIES Docile (Ex): Unless specifically trained for combat (see the Handle Animal skill, a donkey's hooves are treated as secondary attacks. Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'1 Weight: 150 1b Hair Color: Brown and Straight, to shoulders Eye Color: Bright Violet Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Denizel stands tall, and appears slight at first, but those who get a good look at him he is not overly thin to be unappealing, but is smooth, and lightly toned. His face shows his youth. With his elven blood it seems almost feminine to some, but handsome as well. He currently dresses in simple explorers clothes, they appear new, but are not fine. A dagger is slid into his belt, and a light crossbow hangs from one hip. His face, hair and hands, are out of place though. A good eye will catch little experience in practical matters. Demeanor: Denizel is always looking for a way up in the world, without too much hard work. While he's not easily frightened he places a high value on his own safety and will almost always keep toward the back of a fight. His general outlook is that the world is against him, when they should all love him. The following three voices speak most commonly to Denizel and influence his choices or personality: Craestere: Seems to favor elves, and high standing members of the court. Tries to influence Denizel to act more properly, and follow what is acceptable behavior. Valerie: Younger and indulgent. Encourages Denizel to make choices that leads to more luxury or fun. Seems to think sex is always a solution and that Denizel should wear sexier clothing. Occasionally seems to forget Denizel is male. Del: Seems to favor the smaller races. Emotional. Encourages Denizel toward stronger reactions and possibly dangerous choices. Background Denizel was raised as the son of a noble in the barony of Aldunqua, then part of the Landadel Baronies. There he was treated to all manor of finery, and a moderate education. When he was ten years old, his house was attacked by the Endave Confederacy, a group of rival nations who had declared war on Aldunqua. He was rushed away by some servants to seek exile in Venza, City of Glass. His parents did not follow. Some months later he learned that Aldunqua was no more, his parents likely dead, and his title worthless. It was at this time the Denizel began to lose his hearing. It was at first assumed that it was shock, then later people assumed the magical explotions, from the attack, must have caused permanent damage. Denizel didn't know why, he just knew he could hardly hear anymore, which was very inconvenient. Without his parents, or his wealth, he could not have the affliction treated magically. Slowly over the last few years, its only seemed to get worse. Luckily for Denizel, though he hardly recognized it at the time, in the few months he spent as an exile in the court some saw potential in him. One of the Courtesans, led him to Madaam Delmont, who trained young people of certains looks and talents to be favored companions. Denizel didn't like the idea of having to please others, but even at such a young age, he knew it was better than living in the streets. It was explained to him that a favored Courtier may live as luchly as any noble, so went to work. He learned to hold his tongue, which was suprisingly easy with his new affliction. He learned how to beautfy himself, how to hold himself, the art of dance, how to take on roles and how to use information to his advantage. It was also in Madaam Delmont's house that he learned to read lips. At first it was out of nessisty, but when the Madaam discovered his talent, she began tutoring him herself. Denizel learned, through these private sessions, the Madaam Delmont not only attended various courts, but worked for a time as a spy for one of the noble houses. That didn't sound so bad. When Denizel was fifteen, he was reintroduced to the courts. Due to his many talents he became a hit and soon found his presence desired by many for functions or more private affairs. This is when he started hearing the voices. The voices started as few and far between. Sometimes it would be a suggestion, other times an odd it of knowledge and others a bit of insight. Some voices came more often then others, and he came to know them as former Courtiers and Courtesans that have moved past this world. Denizel began a casual worship of Courtessa, out of fear more than anything. A year later he became the favored Courtier of the young lady Esme, whose house was among the Scarlotti. He had grand fun being pampered and cared for, even if whispered voices spoke of him being nothing more than the lady's plaything. He even managed to pick up a few tricks from the house mage, Sage Alfred Gredel. Just a few weeks ago, his world changed. One of the voices warned him, that Lady Esme's uncle, the Lord Darnuke, was secretly plotting against her. Denizel began snooping around to find evidence of this, and was caught by Danruke's men. Fearing that Denizel knew more than he did, Darnuke smeared his name in the court, claiming that he was trying to manipulate Lady Esme, among others to reinstate his own house, and on top that, Denizel had been making various claims about certain individuals inability to lead, behind closed doors, and in various bed chambers. Denizel's words carried little wieght in comparison and he was soon dismissed from the courts. Selling what little possessions he managed to take with him, including his courtly jewels, Denizel has purchased enough material to get started as an adventurer. He sees it as the only path to make a new name for himself, and earn quick funds, in a way that is at least somewhat expected. He just hopes people appreciate the value of a skilled speaker, and don't expect him to get too dirty. Adventure Log Scourge of the Howling Horde XP Received: 2044 XP Treasure Received: 422.25 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items: Wand of Cure Light Wounds (20 charges) Purchase: Mwk Backpack 50 gp, Trail Rations (8) 8 gp 4 lb, Small Steel Mirror 10 gp .5 lb, Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lbs Level Ups Level 2: Class: Bard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 (6) Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) +1 (Int) +08 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 16 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (June 16, 2011) Level 01 (Satin Knights, non-judge) *Approval (June 18, 2011) Level 01 (Mowgli) Category:Approved Characters Category:Awaiting Approval